DDR Max
by silverserpent08
Summary: A silly view of how the Gboys got with who they wanted. Hmm.. Warnings: Silly, fluff, bad writing, OOC, very improbable situation. Meh. I still liked it. yaoi..1x5 3x4 2xR


Alright! This is one of my early fics people! So I warn you: SAPPY, SILLY, FLUFFY, OOC, and Just for Fun.

I hope you all enjoy it either way. and tell me what you think.

* * *

DDR MAX

* * *

A 17 year old boy wandered into the room. Noticing the brown spiky hair over the top of the couch he strolled over, "Hey Uncle Heero."

"You know I'm not your uncle, Mike."

The teen sighed and flopped onto the couch. "Shut up. You're the closest thing I have to one. Besides Papa Quatre and Papa Trowa adopted me and they say you're family. So live with it." The two sat together in the middle of the couch silently. A third person came into view bringing a smile to both of their faces. "Hi Uncle Wufei."

Wufei smiled softly at the boy, "Hello Mike." Coming closer he leaned over and set the tray of drinks he was carrying onto the table. "We were expecting you today but we didn't know when." Sitting down next to Heero, Wufei leaned forward to pour the drinks into their glasses, only to have a hand pull his face sideward and have his lips covered with Heero's and a swift tongue forcing its way through into his mouth. Wufei moaned slightly then remembered the third member of their party still in the room and quickly pulled back from their kiss. "Heero I was gone from the room for five minutes. Control yourself."

"I can't and I blame you."

Mike had averted his eyes during this event and noticed in the corner was a small, dusty, black box-shaped objected. Getting off the couch he went over to investigate. Turning around he was glad to see that the two had pulled apart. "Why do you two have this old console? You could get better game consoles for like ten bucks now. PS2s were gone like way back. It's more then an antique. I'm surprised it lasted this long even if it doesn't work."

"Well that particular console is very important to all of us pilots."

"Why?"

Heero grunted and leaned back into the couch. "It's a long story."

"Well since my Papas are out I don't think time will be an issue."

Wufei settled into the couch like Heero and sighed, "Well it all began like this…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV continued its normal racket echoing through to the kitchen of the small safe house. The entire crew was in at the moment and no new missions appeared to be coming anytime soon. The group was going about their normal routines. Duo sitting on the couch eating a sandwich and talking during and in between bites of his sandwich, Quatre was sitting next to him watching the TV as well and listening to Duo's talking. Trowa was sitting quietly reading in the bay window area and Heero was at the kitchen table typing away at his laptop. Wufei had not been seen all morning, but presumably he was doing his workout still.

They group had been like this for three whole weeks. The only difference today was the fact that Duo proclaimed nice and loudly after finishing his lunch, "I'm EXTREMELY BORED! When are we going to do something or get a new mission?"

Quatre sighed putting his head in his hands. "Duo, do you really want a mission that bad?"

"No. Not at all! But I am incredibly bored! We have to do something."

At that moment the phone rang. Walking over Quatre hit the vid-phone and the image of Relena popped in. "Hello Quatre. How wonderful to see you."

"How are you Relena?"

"As good as I could ever be." She smiled brightly as Trowa peeked over the edge of his book to view a certain blonde somebody talking with a girl on the phone. Duo turned in his seat peering at the vid-screen seeing the girl smile brightly. He sighed softly, smiling to himself. "Is Heero there?" Duo turned back around in his seat smile waning slightly.

Quatre smiled politely, "Let me see if Trowa has seen him." Turning around he peered over at the boy at the laptop. "Trowa have you seen Heero today?" The boy at the table vigorously shook his head.

Trowa watching this supplied helpfully, so Relena could hear, "He went out on a supply run a while ago. He'll be gone all afternoon."

Quatre looked back at the vid-phone and shrugged. "Sorry about that. Anything else we could do for you?"

"Ummm. . . Actually I was wondering if I could speak with Wufei?" She shrugged on the screen. Quatre's eyes widened slightly. "Wufei?" Around the room all heads perked up eyes focused on the screen different forms of shock or analysis written on each face. Recovering after about a minute Quatre smiled, "Ah, sure. Just hold on a second."

Duo began pouting slightly, as Quatre went to the door. "Wufei! Relena is on the phone!" Quatre then went to sit on the couch again unaware of a brown haired boy with a large bang was watching him. Sitting on the couch he diverted his attention back to the TV.

Wufei came in seconds later sweat glistening on his bare chest as he walked in wearing only his sweat pants. Smiling he dropped his tank top on the table next to Heero and walked over to the vid-phone. "Hey Leena-chan." Everyone's heads swiveled at the nick name pinning their gazes on the back of an oblivious Chinese boy. Over by the computer screen eyes narrowed staring straight at the boy's back.

"Your looking marvelous Wufei. Just finished your morning workout?"

"Actually yes."

Everyone' mouth was gapping. Not only did Wufei get along well with Relena. He was acting so unguarded. He never did that!

"I have the most wonderful surprise for you! I'll beat you this time. I swear."

Wufei looked the happiest any of them had ever seen him smiling broadly, "YOU GOT IT FINALLY, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Yes."

"Where should I meet you?"

"The usual spot."

"Got it. I'll go shower."

"Nah don't, I think you look twice as good all sweaty like that."

"Thanks Leena-chan. See you soon."

The screen went blank and Wufei was smiling at it still. Quatre was about to go tap him when he sprinted down the hall yelling back, "I'm going to be gone for most of the after noon."

Coming back from his room with a new shirt on he was about to leave when a hand caught his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Deep blue eyes stared straight into his face. "Where are you going and why are you meeting Relena?"

Wufei scowled suddenly pushing the body before him away. "What do you care Heero you don't even like her and what I do is my own business. I'm leaving" Pushing past the boy the door slammed shut followed shortly by a revving of the engine and the squeal of wheels on asphalt. Wufei was gone.

Silence rang through the safe house. Heero staring at the door, Duo staring at the door, Quatre watching Heero cautiously, Trowa watching Quatre.

Until Duo interrupted the silence…

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later a low hum of a motorcycle engine began coming down the driveway. Duo was sulking on the couch watching TV, Quatre still next to him trying to console him. Heero on the other side of Duo pouting or at least his equivalent to it and Trowa sitting on the window sill smiling slightly at Quatre's attempts to help the other two pilots.

Wufei walked in calmly carrying a black duffle bag. None of the pilots turned to look at him except for Trowa, whose eyebrow lifted slightly at the black bag. Carrying it to his room, Wufei returned and exited the house again only to return with another person.

"Hello Everyone."

The three pilots on the couch turned around to see Relena standing there slightly apprehensive look on her face. Wufei simply smiled. "Relena would like to join us for dinner. I hope that is okay with everyone."

Quatre smiled brilliantly, ever the diplomat, "Of course it is! We would be very upset if she didn't."

Having Wufei cook dinner, while Relena helped him out every once in a while was interesting between having Duo come into the kitchen glaring at Wufei, but smiling and talking happily to Relena. Then there was the quiet glare from across the room at both of them from Heero, and lets not forget Quatre attempting to be ever helpful, when there was no possible way for him to do anything in the kitchen without destroying it. Trowa was helpfully sitting doing nothing but watching Quatre.

Dinner was another tense affair. Wufei and Relena chatting, Duo and Quatre along with them. Heero was glaring Trowa was silent. Not too much of a difference.

After dinner was an entirely different story.

Wufei was sitting on the couch when Relena came up behind him and basically hugged him from behind, talking into his ear really, REALLY close. "Wufei.. Please.. Just one more time before I leave?" Quatre was bright red. Duo was gaping open mouth. This was Wufei Chang. The 'don't touch me or I'll deliver you to Shingami faster then you can breathe in and out' guy. The 'I need no one. Get out of my way before I crush you like the bug you are' guy.

"Sure."

"Yay!!! I knew you'd want too. Where should we go?"

"Duh. To my room."

Wufei stood up and Relena linked arm and arm to Wufei both walking down to the end of the hall.

An hour later after several short bursts of "YES!" and "Oh MY GOD!" and "Ooooh! Wufei!" They left Wufei's room, Relena slightly breathless and pink but other wise fine. Wufei's hair was messed up and coming out of its ponytail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woe, Woe, Woe. You are not telling me that GAY Uncle Wufei screwed my aunt Relena!!" Mike was hyperventilating.

Heero shifted to sitting on Wufei's lap, wrapping his arms around Wufei's shoulders, glaring possessively at Mike, "Of course not. I wouldn't let him."

Mike stuck his tongue out at Heero, "But you had no control over what Wufei did. So how do you know?" Heero frowned sullenly and Wufei kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned back to Mike. "Just listen to the story. It will all make sense in the end."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena walked in front of Duo. Clearing her throat. She spoke softly, "Would you be so kind as to take me home Duo?"

He smiled slightly. "Sure"

The two were out the door and on Duo's motorcycle in five minutes. Heero was still glaring at a smug looking Wufei. "What was the big idea Wufei? You know Duo likes her so why do you have to flaunt like that in front of us." Heero stopped leaning against the wall, standing in front of Wufei.

"Why do you care Yuy? She's not your girlfriend." Wufei was glaring at the blue depths a foot away from him.

"That's not the point Wufei." Quatre was about to break them apart with Trowa when a broad smile erupted on Wufei's face startling both of them.

"I get it." His smile got even wider, "You like me don't you?" Heero glare intensified even more. Wufei had a very smug smile on his face when suddenly he grabbed Heero by the front of his shirt pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. Heero's eyes were wide with shock as a tongue pressed through his lips and a warm shiver passed over his body. Pulling away Wufei sat down in his favorite armchair.

Heero simply glared at him further, after recovering from the shock. Sitting on the couch across from Wufei he brooded, "Just wait. Duo will be so dejected when he gets home."

After an hour of glaring grumbling smirking and nervous shifting, Duo's motorcycle was heard coming down the road. Wufei got up from his seat as Duo came in the front door stepping before Wufei. Grabbing Wufei by both sides of the face he pulled him forward and kissed him hard.

Backing up from the kiss Duo was absolutely beaming, "Not that I'm gay or anything.. But I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!! Please show me how to do that!" Wufei hugged Duo slinging his arm around his shoulder they went down the hall to Wufei's room.

Once again for the next hour or there were gleeful cries of "Oh My God!", "YES!", "So Tight!" "I Love You Soo Much Wufei!!", and "You're Great Duo!" They didn't come out until morning. After more thuds and bumps they emerged Duo with a light sheen of sweat covering him.

--------------------------------

Trowa was interested. Not only had Relena been to Wufei's room and loved it, Duo had too. It just has to make a guy wonder. Especially someone of …similar sexual preference, although he was really interested in Quatre only.

Walking down the hall he knocked gently on Wufei's door. It opened a crack revealing a black eye. Opening the rest of the way Wufei stood leaning in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could show me, what you're doing with everyone." Wufei shrugged grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door shutting and locking it behind him. In the shadow at the end of the hall blue eyes reflected the small amount of light in them staring sadly at the closed door.

Thuds, bumps, and other such noises ensued as a brief bought of giggling from behind the door.

"You much better at this then the other two were."

"I'm glad you think so."

The door swung wide open, letting a breathless yet smirking Trowa out of the room to return moments later with Quatre in tow, sealing the door once again. Heero couldn't take it. Slinking down the hall he began moving towards the door outside,

Duo called over the back of the couch, "Where you going Heero?"

"Target Practice."

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night. Two days after Trowa and Quatre had gone into Wufei's room and three after Duo and Relena had gone in. Currently Duo, Quatre and Trowa were out, leaving Heero and Wufei at the safe house.

Wufei had been deep in thought all day, wandering aimlessly. Heero had been brooding more then usual. Heero was sitting in the living room when Wufei meandered in, still lost in thought. Heero glared venomously. "What's wrong with you Wufei? Village bicycle have no one to ride him tonight?"

"What in the hell are you talking about Yuy?"

"You know what I mean. Every one is always excited when they leave your room. Hell you turned Duo from straight to bi."

"You are making a big mistake Yuy. Duo is still straight as an arrow, besides that kiss of gratitude when he came back from dropping off Relena. Because of me, they are now on a date." Wufei ground out, moving forward and hauling Heero out of his chair. "You're coming with me."

Heading to Wufei's room the door was pushed open revealing a very plain room. There was only black and white really other then two large blue and pink pads on the floor with arrows on them. They were attached to a black box with the letters PS2 on it. "It's a game Yuy. Relena and Duo are off on a date right now because I made a bet with her that I could beat her. Duo was just practicing all night. Quatre and Trowa are on a date right now because they challenged each other."

Heero stood there staring down at the pads slight amount of guilt in his eyes. Wufei simply sighed sitting down on his bed.

"So what if I were challenge you?" Wufei looked startled at Heero.

"What?"

"What if I were to challenge you?"

Wufei smiled broadly, "What are your terms."

"You go out with me on a date."

"Okay then if I win then you do what I say." Heero nodded.

Ten minutes later. Heero had lost and was kneeling down on he ground breathing hard. Wufei was smiling. He used to have one of these so he was really good at it. "So Heero here is my request."

Heero looked up at him warily, "You will go out with me on a date tomorrow night, but tonight we just skip the whole date thing and go at it." Heero got up slowly, wrapping his arms around Wufei's waist as their lips met in a fiery tantalizing kiss, promising much more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was kissing licking his way up and down Wufei's neck as he sat on his lap, keeping him still. Mike was staring at the small black box. "So all of you are together because of this game?"

Wufei smiled eyes rolling back in pleasure, "Yup"

"Huh. What was it called?"

"Dance Dance Revolution or DDR for short,"

"Interesting."

"Mike"

"Yeah Uncle Wufei?"

"Would you like to leave the room or would you like me and Heero to go to our room?"

"I'll leave." Heero continued to stroke along Wufei's chest as Mike was quickly vacating the room.

Wufei shifted wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. "That was a really fun game though. Not nearly as fun as twister was."

"Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

They met in a sweet lip-lock before Heero started smiling slightly around the kiss, chest vibrating with held in laughter. Wufei pulled back kissing his forehead. "What Heero?"

"Your right though, Twister was fun." He was smirking at Wufei who was shaking his head.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

END.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! It was really sappy and nothing like my normal fics so sorry about that! Review please...there may be room for a better sequel...hmm...After I finish my other fics of course.

-Silversepent


End file.
